To evaluate the safety, efficacy, and population effectiveness/impact of a virus-like particle human papillomavirus vaccine over a 10-year period. This will include an evaluation of efficacy against HPV types not included in the vaccine formulation and a proof-of principle evaluation of efficacy at extracervical sites. To explore immunological responses associated with vaccination, immunological determinants of protection, and minimum protective levels associated with vaccination. To evaluate the impact of HPV vaccination on cytology and HPV DNA based screening programs. To evaluate the natural history of HPV types other than HPV-16/18 in a vaccinated population.